


i think so, i think so

by ohvictor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first rule of fucking your best friend is that you don’t fuck your best friend. Given that he is currently breaking that rule, Erwin tries desperately to find a second rule to fall back on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think so, i think so

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe that nearly a year after my snk phase i'm publishing _this_ of all things. i was organizing my google docs and found this mostly written, so i polished it up and decided to put it up here. written as part of a college au based loosely on one of my friend morgan's works. title is from shiver shiver by walk the moon.

The first rule of fucking your best friend is that you don’t fuck your best friend. Given that he is currently breaking that rule, Erwin tries desperately to find a second rule to fall back on--while his dick is inside Nile’s ass, which speaks to his multitasking skills as well as how desperate he is, and, though he doesn’t want to dwell on it, how boring a fuck Nile is. The second rule of fucking your best friend is--don’t fall in love with your best friend. Erwin can work with that; as far as he’s concerned, he was horny, Nile was there...or maybe it was the other way around. Sometimes they’re on the same wavelength and it gets hard to tell.

Anyway-- His dick is in Nile, and Nile is whining as usual, two fingers up his ass had apparently not been enough preparation, it _hurts_ , damnit, Erwin, go _faster_ \--and Erwin doesn't think he ought to be held responsible for the way his hips jerk forward at Nile’s urging, the sarcastic “You’re the one who told me to fuck you as soon as possible” that he whispers against Nile’s ear, following the words with a nip just to make Nile shiver.

It’s awful, because he can tell Nile likes it like this, on his back on his goddamn desk--Erwin had done the silly thing and swept all the papers and books off before practically dumping Nile onto it, ignoring Nile’s yelp of protest at the sudden chaos that was previously his studying--and Erwin, one leg hitched up with his foot on the desk chair so he can angle himself into Nile, bent low so he can kiss him. He is kissing his best friend. There are other perks, too--learning the sweet spot at the hollow of Nile’s throat, the way he shouts when Erwin sucks and bites at his nipples. The curve of his cock against his belly, dripping tiny pearls of precome onto the line of hair there.

The point is, Nile wants Erwin as much as Erwin wants Nile, and there is probably a third rule to fucking your best friend involving mutual desire and how not to act on it, but Erwin is starting to lose his coherency, so he’ll deal with that later.

“Fuck!” Nile gasps, tipping his head back--carefully, this time, since the first time he’d tried throwing his head back with pleasure he’d hit the wall behind the desk and Erwin had had to pull his fingers out of Nile’s ass because he was laughing too hard--and rocking himself down against Erwin, which only makes Erwin’s next thrust drive deeper. They are both close, and Erwin is starting to get that possessive edge that only happens when he's close to orgasm. His hands grip Nile’s hips tight enough to bruise--and let them, God, _let him_ leave bruises--and he’d left Nile a choker of hickeys so the whole world would know, which Nile would probably berate him for, but whatever. Fourth rule of fucking your best friend is--is--

Is Nile coming with a strangled yell, spilling over both of their chests, Erwin moaning and burying his face in Nile’s neck as he comes a second later, unable to stop himself when Nile is clenching and seizing around his cock. His hands find Nile’s hair and tangle in it, and he rolls his hips up against Nile for a few more weak thrusts before they are both spent. Fifth rule of fucking your best friend is probably if you come at the same time, it shouldn’t be a surprise.

They lie together on the desk until they’re both calmed down enough to decide that their current position is really shitty. They reach this realization at around the same time, and Nile starts squirming first, so Erwin lifts himself up and pulls out of Nile with a soft wet _pop_ that seems to bring Nile to his senses. “Erwin--” he starts, but Erwin turns away, attempting to shut down that conversation before it begins, and heads for the couch where he left his clothes. He hears Nile start to protest behind him, but it can wait. Last rule of fucking your best friend is it’s nothing. If you make it something, all the rules are off.


End file.
